


The Training Master's Ordeal

by keerawa



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squires who survive the Ordeal of Knighthood become Knights of the Realm.  Not all of them survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Training Master's Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosabelle/gifts).



Wyldon had petitioned Sir Raoul for the right to serve as instructor for Squire Keladry's Ordeal, and been rebuffed. He had no right to participate in her vigil. Yet he found himself outside the chapel just after sundown. 

During his own Ordeal, the Chamber had tested Wyldon's courage, his honor, and his sense of duty. Perhaps it tested him still, and found him lacking, because in his final year as training master, two squires had been destroyed in the Chamber's crucible. Tonight Keladry would be tested; would she shatter, or emerge stronger? 

That night Wyldon stood vigil, and he prayed.


End file.
